Technocrats
As suggested by the strange title, this is a faction of high technological orientation. This includes various utilizations of pistons, as well as cobble/obsidian factories. Territory occupied by the Technocrats is referred to as Technocratia (second "t" pronounced as "sh.") One might describe the government as a Kingdom (using monarchy), albeit the faction consists entirely of knights, with every single member having "Sir" within their titles. Because of this, one might venture to call it a Knightdom. Being a knight is not a simple title that carries no weight. The faction does not get involved in any uneccessary conflicts and only starts wars, or gets involved in them, if the faction agrees that an act of injustice has been commited. However, if another faction were to attack the Technocrats, the members of this faction would indeed engage the enemy. A Technocrat never flees from the battlefield, as a scar on a warrior's back is his/her greatest shame. The leader of the faction (Arch Sir) possesses absolute authority, although mutiny might easily occur if the members of the faction see their leader as "unjust", because such a thing would be completely contradictory to the principles of the faction. The second in command (Vice Sir) carries out a role not horribly different then that of a King's most trusted advisor. The Vice Sir provides the Arch Sir with his/her opinion and advice, and aids the Arch Sir in making the right decision. A Vice Sir also holds onto a great amount of authority. A Grand Sir is in many ways analogous to both a general and a member of Parliament (the Arch Sir may still override the decisions of the Grand Sirs.) All Grand Sirs are moderators and carry a position of much greater authority than that of a mere Sir. A Sir is any member of the alliance with no real position of authority. Sirs are all non-moderator members. Technocratic Articles of Injustice *Article 1: Failure to act in accordance with a contract or treaty. (If a new treaty is formed in the process or the other faction(s)/player(s) allow the violation, the violator will be exempted from this charge.) *Article 2: Failure to repay a loan to another faction. (If the faction/player that fails to recieve compensation for their loan does not hold it against the indebted faction/player, the indebted faction/player will become exempt from this article.) *Article 3: Failure to properly explain the system of interest pertaining to a specific loan, if any interest exists, prior to the actual transaction. (Can be exempt from this charge if you extract only the raw amount owed with absolutely no interest, unless the faction/player agrees to pay such interest peacefully.) *Article 4: Terrorism against the Technocrats or their allies. (Includes griefing) *Article 5: Declaration of war with the Technocrats or their allies. (In the event that an ally of the Technocrats declares war on another ally of the Technocrats, the Technocrats may either take sides with which faction they see to be more justified in their purpose, or sit out of the war entirely.) *Article 6: Initiation of war without proper reason. *Article 7: Abuse of a position of authority. *Article 8: Dishonesty with fellow Knights regarding important matters. (Includes witholding the truth and committing theft.) *Article 9: Using spies to aquire information from other factions. *Article 10: Fleeing from the battlefield. (*Articles 6-10 apply only to faction members under usual circumstances. These aticles can, however, apply to enemies of either the Technocrats or an ally of the Technocrats.*) Technocratic Clauses of Gauranteed Rights *Clause 1: Right to private property. (Includes land, buildings, and items) *Clause 2: Right to Leave the faction peacefully. (If you join an enemy faction afterward, this clause will no longer apply to you.) *Clause 3: Right to state your opinions freely. (Does not mean you won't be kicked for offending the members of the faction) *Clause 4: Right to justify your actions or request that others do so for you. (Does not mean that you won't be penalized if your justification is insufficient) *Clause 5: Right to duel another faction member to settle disagreements. (Does not include ranking disputes) (*If a leader infringes upon these rights in anyway, they will first be warned, and if the leader continues this abuse of authority, he/she is subject to being stripped of his/her position. If the Arch Sir abuses his/her authority in this manner, mutiny and defection may follow.*) History *October 22, 2011: Technocrats Founded by DoctorCondensate. (Generation IV) *October 26, 2011: Terrorist attack from RageBlood. Five sticky pistons destroyed. *October 27, 2011: MeatWater1 attacks and kills RageBlood in anger at the previous act of terrorism, causing him to declare war with the Technocrats. Generation IV Technocrat HQ left in a horrible condition (multiple cases of explosion damage and water source blocks placed.) *October 28, 2011: MeatWater1 leaves the faction. *October 28, 2011: Relocation of HQ at the request of USBR. Leadership/Members *Arch Sir = (xx)DoctorCondensate *Vice Sir = (x)MiniOmegaxis *Grand Sir = (x)bF_ZeLDa, (x)cut762 *Sir = n/a (*(x) stands for moderator while (xx) stands for administrator* ) Category:Pictures Category:Members Category:Videos Category:Combat Log Category:Member Count Statistics Category:Abandoned Bases Category:Cool Texture Packs Category:Treaty Log Category:Talk Page Category:Alllies Category:Mine Craft Pictures Category:Enemies Category:Meetings Category:Trade Category:Territory Statistics Category:Other Category:Recruitment Category:Battle Music